


Are you taking his side against me?

by Clockwork



Category: Original Work, Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, UST, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Roleplay inspired one sentence prompt for Mimi, from characters of her creation and inspiration she has given me.





	Are you taking his side against me?

“Are you taking his side against me?”

Felix shifted his weight, leaning back against the wall and casually crossing one foot over the other. Most of the wall supported his weight, keeping him precariously balanced against the sharp edge of the acrylic wall that formed a barrier around the edge of the mezzanine. It was meant to look casual, almost playful, but playful with Felix always had a chance of going over the edge and moving into troublesome within the space of a single breath. 

“It’s not about taking sides, Felix,” his latest boytoy whined, his voice grating as he shifted in closer, running his hand over Felix’s arm. “I’m just saying that it makes sense if you think about it.”

Ty had the good sense to take a step back at those last words. Shifting to sit down on the steps leading up to the second floor of the museum, resting his elbows on his knees as he settled in to watch the show.

With a very deliberate motion, Felix took the boy’s fingers between his and lifted the hand from his arm to drop it back by his side. 

“So now you’re taking his side _and_ you’re saying I don’t think?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Oh you most certainly did. _If I think about it_ , it would make sense. Isn’t that what you say?”

A strong jaw lifted, hands clenching tightly at his side as six feet of muscle and money took a step back from Felix. 

“And I stand by it. Come on, Felix. It’s not like any of this is that important.”

“It’s important to me,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. “Shoo. Go on. I’ll catch a ride home, so you and your driver are no longer needed.

“Are you kidding me?” That strong jaw dropped, staring wide eyed at Felix as if he had just demanded he kill a man. “You’re sending me home over that? Because I agreed with Ty about where we should have lunch?”

“Oh no,” he said, turning his head to glance at the scion that had entertained his time for several months now. “I’m breaking up with you because of what you pulled last night. Now go. Shoo.”

Waving a hand at him, Felix turned his attention back to staring at a far wall as if beige paint was the most interesting thing in the world. His gaze only came back to center, to the stairs, when Ty cleared his throat.

“You know I’m going to ask, right?”

“I do.” And yet he said nothing, just staring at Ty.

Ty who sighed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, fine. I’ll play your game. Just what did Charles Not Quite a Vanderbilt the third manage to do that made you send him off like that?”

Felix made a face, shrugging. “He was rude over dinner. Aggressively so. Embarrassed me and my friends.”

“And you didn’t dump him then and there? No glass of pinot to the face?”

Snorting, Felix pushed away from the wall, brushing past Ty and starting up the stairs. “And waste a delightful glass of wine? I think not,” he says, dismissing the conversation as Ty rose to follow him.

A moment later his phone buzzed, reading the message before setting Charles on block. He wouldn’t risk Ty seeing the message, ensuring it was gone and deleted before he had to talk about the truth of what had happened.

_Breaking up with me because I pointed out to you that you’re falling in love with your best friend really does prove my point, Felix. Good luck. You’ll need it._


End file.
